Ravens True Love
by Gun Sniper Gundam UG
Summary: The pairings are R/oc H/R V/F others and so forth. Raven finds a girl and traps her. He starts falling for her. But does somebody else have feelings for her?? What does the gaurdian force want with her? I need ideas for the next chapter !!!!!!!!!!
1. Default Chapter

This is my 2nd attempted fanfic. My last on bombed. No reviews but if someone reads this review please I need it. I worked on this one for about a month. The mushy Romantic stuff happens in chap .. Well a later chapter K? Well enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own zoids or the chaotic century characters but I do own Dragoness and the doom liger (my version.)  
  
It starts out on a foggy night when Raven and his Geno-Breaker were going through a thick forest.  
  
"Shadow what's wrong with you I need more power. Don't tell me we need to spend the night out here. We need to find what Prozen wants so I can get on with my life: Raven. Raven said in a sly yet angry tone. The scanners started flipping out and were saying something was right in front of them. Then a girl about Ravens age and height jumped onto the head of the Geno- Breaker. Also with a big grin as wide as a Banana.  
  
"Get off there now!!! Shadows get her off! Shadow gave out a big organoid roar and went after her. She looked up and all of a sudden Shadow was on the ground lifeless. She turned to Raven with an angry glare.  
  
"I didn't kill him. He just needs a nights rest or so." The little jungle girl.  
  
Then the little girl went off into the woods. Ravens snickered because what she didn't know was that he set out traps all over his camp. Also around the forest.  
  
Ahhhhh,"a sudden scream from the forest shook up the birds.  
  
Gotcha lil' girl", said Raven in a deep and satisfied tone.  
  
The "jungle girl" was struggling to get out of the trap but the barbwire was wrapped around her leg. It was causing to much pain for her to bare. She heard something rustling in the bushes. She saw Ravens face and her vision got blurry. The jungle girl blacked out.  
  
A/N: Please tell me if I should continue because I really want to know what you guys think. I know it wasn't much of a cliffhanger but the next chapter is filled with excitement but I think there is one little tearjerker only if you're really sensitive.  
  
  
  
Please review Please review please review please review please review please review please review 


	2. The intro of names and the begining

Well I know the last chapter was short but please stick with me my story gets a little interesting. A little. Well please review and tell me what you think  
  
Raven: Like anyone would want to read your story Me: Shut up you do know im the author and I can make you do what ever I want. (grins evilly) Raven: im not scared Bring it on.  
  
Me: its never fun when you do that it takes all the fun out of it.  
  
Anyway on with the chapter.  
  
When the "jungle girl" woke up she saw a black big bold face in hers. Suddenly she screamed. Once she settled down she got up and looked around only to spot Raven. She decided that she must run away or at least get a chance to. She told shadow that Raven needed his help. Shadow ran over to Raven. She then had the perfect chance to run away. She quickly dashed away and never bothered to look back.  
  
"Shadow you let her get away! I should have your head for this! Go find her. Lord Prozen wants her. Now!!!!!!!!!" Raven said.  
  
Shadow let out a great organoid roar and dashed of to complete the assignment that raven had given to him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~Meanwhile.~~~~~~~~~~~(if you guys were wondering when I would stop calling her jungle girl it will be soon. You shall find out her name just be patient)  
  
The jungle girl ran for her life. She was just about to get to a lake and head under cover for a few days when all of a sudden a shimmery, silvery, black figure appeared and knocked her out.  
  
When the girl woke up she was in a moving zoid. Which happened to be a GENOBREAKER!!!  
  
Where am I?" little Jungle girl said with sleepiness and pain barely able to open her eyes.  
  
You're in my zoid. You know you weren't supposed to run away, Raven in a calm angry tone.  
  
WELL HOW WOULD YOU LIKE IT IF A THING WOKE YOU UP AND YOU WERE IN PAIN AND HAVE NO IDEA WHERE YOU ARE AT.HHHMMM. I AM WAITING!!! "The girl said in a loud and angry tone.  
  
Wouldn't like it. And frankly I don't care about your problems. The THING your were talking and babbling on about was my organoid, Shadow. My name is Raven. Yours: Raven  
  
Dragoness.  
  
Well anyways it will take a few days to get to where we are supposed to be going. Someone requested your presence.  
  
But why did you have to take me away from my home I was happy there."  
  
There was no reply from Raven.  
  
"Well if you aren't going to talk then maybe I don't want to talk either." said dragoness. She quickly fell asleep with an angry look on here face muttering something about being a weak-minded fool.  
  
(A/N): im sorry I would have a tearjerker in her but I got one reviewer that wants me continue and this is all that I got before my time was up on the normal day of my life.  
  
Anyway please review I promise the next chapter will have an almost raven/dragoness moment. You'll see in the next chapter.  
  
Please review please review please review and oh now that I have improved on how to work on fanfiction.net all people can review that means everybody  
  
Please review please review please review please review please review please review  
  
I need at least 5 more reviews in order to continue that way I know that some people are actually reading my story.  
  
Flames are always welcome. Please flame do something and if you have any ides that you want me to put in her then email me at a461daughter@aol.com or just review that would be best. But enough of my chit chat till the next chapter ^^Audi 


	3. Note I need Ideas!

Well I just wanted to tell you guys that if you have an idea or character that you want me to add in please review me and I will put them in it.  
  
While other people are probably wondering y I haven't updated yet is because I need half of a chapter more up.  
  
Oh and if you add a character then you tell me these things  
  
Name:  
  
Personality:  
  
Evil or Good:  
  
Age:  
  
And anything else you wanna throw in and don't worry I will give you credit .  
  
Please email me I am so desparate I need peoples characters and opinions and thoughts and EVERYTHING  
  
Well now that that is done I will try to update tomorrow but if I don't I promise that I will the next day  
  
But tonight I will be busy watching adult swim. Well gotta go. 


	4. Ravens leave:Dragoness disppears:Mika Hi...

When Dragoness woke up she looked around and saw that she was in a cave. All alone with Raven nowhere to be seen.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Meanwhile~~~~~~~  
  
Do you think it was a wise decision that we leave her behind shadow?: Raven said in a sad tone.  
  
Roar!!":said shadow  
  
I'm turning back for her I don't want her to get hurt!  
  
wait did I just say that?No I just want the money. Well no its not that anymore maybe im falling for her?!?!?!!?!?Maybe I love ...No Nope shutup just go back for the girl she would never fall for me after all prozen wants her not me.:Raven.  
  
(I just wanted to say that there is not a lot of romance in this chapter but a lot of fighting yay oh now on wit da fic!)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~Back at the cave~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I SUMMON THEE OH GREAT DOOM LIGER!"Dragonees shouted at the top of her lungs.  
  
Just then the sky became cloudy and all misty in front of the cave. Then a sudden light flashed brilliantly. Dragoness looked outside the cave and there stood her zoid. It was like a liger zero. But it was totally different in the measurement in power. It has golden claws and golden teeth. It had boosters and the blades were in the boosters.(NOW IM NOT SURE IF THESE GUNS EXIST BUT IM JUST MAKING THEM UP K K! NOW ON WIT DA FIC)A 50 ml pulse laser gun. A silvery tail that gives off enormous power. The "ears" of the zoid shot up and they could become horns of that like a bulls. It had steel on the side of the cheeks and if it was necessary it would open these "flaps" and let out steam. It also had a type 3 gun hudged on its belly. Last but not least it had a hole in its mouth that aloud it to shoot out a charged particle beam.The eyes glowed a burning orange and red color.  
  
It roared and Dragoness climbed in the cockpit. Dragoness rushed off and never bothered to look back.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~Meanwhile~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Raven looked around the cave and found nothing." Darn it why did she run off.  
  
"Wouldn't you like to know ?"said a voice behind him. It sounded female like.  
  
"No it couldn't be!"Raven looked around and saw a girl. She was in a black cloak. It covered up her face and she wore a pair of black gloves that cut of at the fingers.  
  
Shadow roared and started to run after her when all of a sudden a purple blur knocked shadow out and on the ground before Raven could blink.  
  
"Nice work Rockona." She turned to Raven,"Now we were about to talking on where your love went"She said in a chuckle but sounded serious.  
  
"She isn't my love and what I would like to know is why you are here Mika!"Said Raven.  
  
" I came to get my money from Prozen and in order to get that money I need the girl.! Now tell me WHERE IS SHE!!!!",Mika lunged towards raven with a knive and had him down In less then 3 seconds."Now im telling you if you don't stay out of my way then I will kill you."Mika ran off and climbed into the cockpit of her zoid. Raven got up and stared in awe.  
  
It was a midnight hellcat. It had claws that could take down any zoid.(But it would equally match dragoness' doom liger. Ok just wanted to make that clear.) It could easily sneak aroung at night and it had a shiny coat of paint that gave it that special something.  
  
Mika and her zoid ran off into the night but before she took off she called for Rockona. The purple organoid fused with her zoid. Mika's zoid disappeared in an instant leaving a dust trail.  
  
(A/N(): well as I told you there was some fighting but at least I got a couple of new zoids and a new character. And no I don't own Mika Hino she belongs to INUGURL. I think that is her name but incase it isn't please email me and tell me what it is. Now I am updating next weekend possably with new characters. And if you want me to add a character please email as soon as you can if you want to know what stuff you need to include refer back to the last chapter.( Well ill see ay laterz and if you review I will continue I need at leat 5 more before I do.  
  
Review review review review review review review review review review review review review OR ELSE I WILL.. do nothing or just not continue.( \ ///Audi//// 


	5. The death of a friend and the birth of a...

Ok I got a couple of ideas and I would like to thank them all. One goes by the name INUGURL and the other one is Veggie Girl. You people shall see why I am thanking Veggie Girl in this chapter. The reason why I am thanking INUGURL is for one of her characters in this story. I am still open 4 any ideas but if they aren't as good as these two ideas I might reconsider. Not to be mean or anything its just that my last fanfiction thingy I wrote it really stunk any way here...  
  
(Ok here is the deal for the people who were wondering why people keep asking about dragoness. Prozen sent out a large bounty for her because she has the power either to create or destroy the universe.. So raven and other people want her. So the guardian force wants her that can explain and I might explain more but what fun would that be. Now on wit da fic)  
  
This starts out on a foggy night . A shadow creeps in the mist of the night.A genobreaker comes out and sends out a searching signal. It says that the "someone it is looking for is in a jungle 50 miles away. It suddenly put on its booster on fuul power.  
  
"Shadow once we find her get her in the net and we shall never let her go. Then we head over to prozens and get my money.,"Raven said.  
  
His zoid dashed off.Into the silvery light of the moon.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~At the jungle where dragoness is at~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hey liger lets stay here for the night k?  
  
Her liger gave an understanding roar.  
  
"Well Well what do we have here,"Dragoness looked around only to see raven.  
  
YOU WERENT SUPPOSED TO RUN AWAY!!!", Raven yelled. But what raven did not see,hiding in the shadows and dark mists was her zoid. Dragoness motioned for her zoid to go away without raven noticing.  
  
"Im sorry I thought you left me there do die!!"Dragoness said in a sad and quiet tone.  
  
Raven walked over to her and took her hand and walked her over to his zoid. Then they got in the cockpit.  
  
"Arent you going to kill me? "Dragoness asked.  
  
"No but I was going to capture you in a net and just throw you at prozen. But this is more fun."Raven said in an expressionless (I don't know how to spell.) face.  
  
"Stupid,"Dragoness.  
  
"If you run away again I know someone that will kill you!"Raven mumbled under is breath.  
  
Then all of a sudden they heard a loud roar. It kinda looked like a blade liger.  
  
"it couldn't be. Crys is that you?"Dragoness yelled happily.  
  
"Yo wassup. Hey Raven let her go. Anyways I need the money for her. If you don't I will just take her by force."Crys said.  
  
"CRYS, what has happened to you. I thought you were my friend. Back then."She went into deep thought about a flashback.  
  
~~~~~~~~~FlashBack~~~~~~~~  
  
It was a clear day in a nice meadow. Two little girls playing together. One spoke up.  
  
"Lets make a pat. We will be friends forever,"said the one in a little dress.  
  
"Ok but I was wondering ."there was a big explosion behind them and they ran to the village.  
  
Then the people that were attacking the village grabbed dragoness.  
  
"We got her sir. Now lets go!"The man in a black cloak and black pants on. You could hardly see his face but you could tell that he hadn't taken a bath for a long time.!! =)  
  
"CRYS!!!! WHERE ARE YOOOOOOUUUUU!  
  
"IM RIGHT HERE DRAGONESS.  
  
Then all of a sudden another man just took her and that was the last they ever saw each other.  
  
~~~~~~~~end flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"No that was all a lie. Once you left you never came even to get me. But now I'm happy. Without you.,"said Crys.  
  
"Well im sorry to interrupt but you aint taking her. She's with me and you cant take her!"said raven in his usual tone of voice.  
  
Then they both got into battle positions. The geno breaker started up its charged particle beam. The blade liger was doing something funny. It looked like it was charging up for a...ICE BEAM!!!!  
  
(Whoever made up crys im sorry about this but it will just have to be but you will see what happens to her after this in next chapter)  
  
Then all of a sudden a charged particle beam shot through the blade liger and it was completely destroyed even the cockpit.  
  
"What just happened?"Dragoness asked in a confused tone.  
  
"I don't really know .. Hey look over there!  
  
There was a ...GENO BREAKER coming there way.  
  
"Stop right there. I challenge you to a fight."said a voice in the violet geno breaker.  
  
"Why should I even except. Plus I have someone in here that I cant hurt."said Raven in a confused yet cool tone.  
  
"Because is you don't then that just means youre afraid. Besides I don't think your organoid can stand up to the power of mine."  
  
"Why you little...Fine I EXCEPT BUT JUST TO SHOW YOU THAT I HAVE MUCH MORE POWER THEN YOU COULD EVER IMAGINE. Hey whats your namr anyway?"  
  
"That's for me to know and you to find out. Yeah all bark but no bite."  
  
They got into battle position. It was on.  
  
(a/n):I know this chapter was a little bit short but I decided to put short and make the other half in another chapter. Just to keep you on suspence. Or so I thought! But if I get enough reviewshint hintI might just continue. But if you have more characters I will try to put them in the next chapter or the one after that. But im sorry to whoever made crys I didn't get there name. So all I have to say is PLEASE REVIEW. Oh and Veggie Girl please email me I need more ideas. Only if you want to. Well bye byez. 


	6. The conflict of minds Raven&Akima talk a...

Disclaimer: I dont own zoids!!!  
  
Well im sorry i havent updated in a long time i just got a new laptop and i lost all the memory i had on the last computer well ill try to remember on how the story goes so please dont get mad at me if i miss something. On with my ficcy/chappy....  
  
The fight had been enraged in a long time and both zoids were equally damaged. The left arm of the violet genobreaker was off and the organoid was in pain but stood by its owners side because it was loyal. smae for the red genobreaker you could almost see the pain in its eyes . It did not wish to fight but it had to. It was loyal to its owner. The killing machine. Thats what Raven was known as. He killed and he killed just for fun. But was it really for fun. Or was the pain inside of him eating him up. Suddenly all of his thought were interupted by an explosion. It was caused by a bullet that came astray of the violet genobreaker. It hit dragoness in the arm. She cryed out in pain.  
  
It was a seen in the cockpit of ravens zoid. The girl he was trying to protect was hurt and injured. She let out a cry of pain. The she started to glow. When the bright light subsuded she was now not the girl that once raven knew. But now she was turqoise organoid. She let out a great organoid roar and got out of the cockpit. She then fused in with her doom liger that was sitting out in the misty marshland that raven hs been duking it out with Akima. Hope let out an great ferocious organoid roar that the ground almost trembled. In hopes mind (hope is akimas organoid if anyone was asking) she was thinking that the beast of destruction has reawakened.  
  
The doom liger charged forward and slammed the side of akima's zoid. The raven got in between her and the violet genobreaker. Dragoness was flabergasted(funny word *giggles*). Why was raven standing up and defending this montrous beast that was trying to attack them and take dragoness away from him.  
  
"Get away shes my prey. While you were 'transforming' i had a little talk with shadow he said he knows you from long ago. ,"said Raven.  
  
He turned away from dragoness and looked at akima. She was in pretty rough shape. Just desserts as he was.  
  
"I QUIT THE MATCH JUST BECAUSE I SEE YOU HURT. bUT DONT EXPECT TO BE SEEYING THIS KINDNESS ANJYTIME SOON. Dragoness go look for some firewood. "  
  
Dragoness unfused with the doom liger and it gave out a roar almost lion like. The doom liger and dragoness walked past raven and went into the woods. But before she entered the woods she gave akima a glare and her eyes turned a light blue color. All of a sudden akima got out of her zoid and tripped over nothing. Dragoness was satosfied with what she had done and went on her quest to find some firewood.  
  
When dragoness went into the forest she found a little girl crying in a hidden bush. Dragoness (she still in her organoid form. In case you numbskulls havent noticed) walked up to the girl and the girl let out a great shreek of terror. Then dragoness ran off hoping to forget the little girl she saw. Then she stumbled upon a pile of sticks. She gathered them all up and transported herself into the campsite that raven and the little wench akima was staying at.  
  
On the way there she was thinking:  
  
"Why am i mad about a little girl who just looks putride and so mortal like when she is around raven? Maybe i love Raven...... WAIT DID I JUST SAY THAT nope just my stupid imagination. Well anyway me and the doom liger have the company. At least i can use him for my lonliness. (suck at spelling dont hurt me!) well we are here so i better shut up. "  
  
They mad it to the campsite and dragoness overheard a conversation akima and raven were just babbling on about. Dragoness dropped the wood by the large circle that was in the middle of the campsite. This startled raven and shadow and akima and hope. They all looked at her. Suddenly raven spoke up.  
  
"Hey dragoness i have a question. What did hope mean when she said the beast of destruction is 'reawakened'. Emphasis on reawakened,"raven said in a long icy tone but still curious for an answer from the girl that was standing right in front of him.  
  
"Im not going to tell you i dont even have to tell you anything. SO LAY OFF!,"Dragoness yelled for the first time at anyone.  
  
"Dont yell at raven he just asked you a question. All he wanted was an answer now is that any way to treat some one who is curious,"Akima yelled at dragoness.  
  
"If you want to keep you body intact then i suggest you stay qiuet and out of my way. Now if you excuse me ill be going over to my doom liger now,"Dragoness had grabbed akima and slammed her against a rock and held her by the neck. This is the first time she had acted violent around raven.  
  
"YOU REALLY WANNA KNOW WHY IM CALLED THE BEAST OF DESTRUCTION. BECAUSE I HAVE THE POWER TO DESTROY ANYTHING. GOT IT SO STAY OUT OF MY WAY."Dragoness had yelled at the top of her organoid lungs would take her.  
  
Then 10 minutes had passed by and akima and raven started up a conversation.  
  
"So where did you get your organoid from. I believe his name was shadow.":Akima.  
  
"I got mine from a guy named umm.....":Raven  
  
He looked over to dragoness who was asleep with her zoid watching out for any sign of danger.  
  
Dragoness suddenly got up and slapped raven with her tail and started walking off.  
  
"Dont go walking off. I dont wanna have to look for you in the morning. Remember i still have to take you to lord prozen!":Raven  
  
With this akima gasped under her breath and tryed to stay calm. But she found herself getting up and turning to raven.  
  
"I must go for a reason":Akima  
  
"Why?:raven  
  
"Reasons of my own that does not contain you or her*she nodded in dragoness' direction"  
  
"Ill shall see you around":Those were akima's last few words as she got into her cockpit and left. The dust from her ion boosters blowed some dust and her organoid fused with the genobreaker. Then in a blink of an eye she was gone. leaving behind a confused raven. Dragoness kept on walking as if nothing had happened.  
  
Back at the camp Raven was being lulled to sleep by shadow's organoid purring an ancient song to him.  
  
And with that came his long desired slumbering.  
  
a/n: so how did you like this ? does it need some work except grammar i know but anything else. But if anyoe has anymore ideas be free to tell me in your reviews i check my reviews everyday so i can get back to you shortly. see ya till next chapter. This is Gun sniper Gundam UG checkin out. Byez and syanora 


	7. The birth of an enemy on the guardian fo...

Disclamer: See first few chapters. Too lasy to wright crap  
  
Well this chapter isn't or doesn't have a lot of action stuff its just something I wrote when I was bored. But 4 your enjoyment lets continue. Oh and im is sorry about spelling mistakes I have a laptop now and it takes a while to get the fingerings right because I have long nails. ... I got my ideas for this chapter from a person named veggie girl. I have to give her credit or she will hurt me with her evil veggie army. So here it goes.  
  
It was a bright sunny morning. When raven got up he saw a bright flash of light then saw dragoness standing in front of him sleeping. Standing up. He decided to sneak up to her. Then she opened her eyes as if she was reading his mind. He put his hand out to her as if expecting her to help himself up. She brushed right over there but instead of helping him up her eyes turned a light blue color. Then all of a sudden raven was knocked out.  
  
See what dragoness had done was put him to sleep. Shadow had more sense then to get up. He just watched dragoness and raven do there little act. Then all of a sudden raven bonked down to the floor. Kurd- Plunk. So h sweat dropped and fell back to sleep just like his owner had done.  
  
Then when raven tried to wake up again. He knew what to look for. He was looking around for dragoness. But what he saw was uncanny. She put her hair up in a bun and was cooking lunch.  
  
All of a sudden in a blink of an eye she was gone. He felt some dark presence behind him. He looked over there only to be returned with an unkindly blow to the stomach. Raven doubled over in pain. He sat up and rubbed where he was kicked. He looked over to where shadow was. Shadow was laughing like there was no tomorrow. He didn't stop. He looked around only to see a second person laughing at him. It was dragoness of course.  
  
" Just think of this as payback. You know what for yesterday you did.": dragoness.  
  
Then raven saw that her ankle was in arms reach. He reached forward and tightly gripped her ankle and thrust it backwards toward him. Now it was ravens turn to laugh. She fell hard on her butt. Shadow was still in his fit of laughter. He was trying to contain his laughter but he just had tears coming out of his eyes. If they looked close enough. The pain that was in ravens stomach was forgotten now.  
  
Dragoness held out her hand expecting a lift up. But all raven did was snicker and swept past dragoness slapping her hand. Raven ignores her and starts to clean up.  
  
"You know two wrongs don't make a right!!!":dragoness.  
  
"Well what are you waiting for HELP ME UP!!!!!":Dragoness.  
  
Raven jerked his head and glared at her for a second. She shut her big mouth up and suddenly felt uncomfortable. Raven took her hand and jerked her straight up. That almost moved her arms out of her sockets. She starts yelling on about how he didn't have to do that. When raven was all cleaned up he was ready to go. So was dragoness but she kept back a few paces from raven. By that time shadow had gotten over his fit of tears of laughter.  
  
About 30 miles away from where they had there temporary campsite raven stopped. With this came an effect upon dragoness' head. It snapped forward. But she got over the pain. Because her zoid slammed into raven but raven's zoid did not flinch.  
  
"Why did we stop?: Dragoness.  
  
"That is why: Raven  
  
For there standing in front of them was a blade liger. But he was not alone. There was accompanying him a di bison, a lightning sykes, and a ptera striker.  
  
"Attention.Raven hand over the morphing child and we will not be forced to hurt you!"  
  
"You think the guardian force is going to stop me then you have something in your brain that aint right.:Raven  
  
The doom liger came out from behind of raven and started to growl at raven.  
  
What are you doing dragoness. Get back ..:Raven was cut off by dragoness.  
  
:No im sick and tired of you giving me orders to follow. You can kiss me and every little bit of money that prozen was going to give you. :Dragoness  
  
The Guardian force along with dragoness started to tuen aroung when a round of shots cut dragoness's path short.  
  
"You aren't going anywhere not at least without a good fight: Raven  
  
"you wanna fight raven. I will fight you. If I win you never bother these people again and you never bother me again.!!! IS THAT UNDERSTOOD YOU WEAK MINDED FOOL.:Dragoness yelled at the top of her lungs.  
  
The doon liger gave out a great roar and all of a sudden thunder and lightning came out of nowhere.  
  
" My roar is so powerful that it can summon lightning on command. Lets fight!!!:Dragoness.  
  
Well the battle was on and there was no turning back. But what dragoness didn't know was that raven did not wish to fight her. He only wished to love her and protect her from everything. He did not mean to let his mean vicious attitude get in the way. But it was to late. She was gone out of his grips forever. He stood down and turned around. He started to run away and he had a tear in his eyes but they were silent so his former 'friend' now an enemy could not hear them.  
  
Dragoness started to run after him and just remembered what she had said to him. She turned around. She looked at the people that were in front of her.  
  
"Thank you for coming. I was wondering when I would have the courage to stand up to him like that. I am forever in your dept.: dragoness said in a fake happy tone. But the guardian force did not notice. When they were done standing in that one stop the lightning syke got in back of her and the di boson got in front of her. The blade liger got on her left side. This was just to make sure she did not try to escape.  
  
They made there way through the desert when the doom liger the lightning syke the di boson and the ptera stiker stopped at a huge military base. It was filled with bustling men. Then a huge gate opened. They were in the main guardian force base. Dragoness looked around and her doom liger was quiet the whole time. It looked like, with its head hung low in defeat, a wild animal that had been tamed. But looks can be deceiving. All the rage was building up inside. But they parked thereselves inside the zoid parking building for special zooids and there pilots.  
  
They all got out of there cockpits and they gathered around like if they were waiting for someone.  
  
A/n: not much of a cliffhanger but I tried I was getting bored and then all of a sudden a cool show went on. So ill right again some other time. But don't worry the next chapter will be full of cool things. The next chapter after that I think youll be surprised on how this story turns out. But ill tell you guys about it later. Until then please review and read and enjoy. Incase you haven't thought about this raven isn't down for the count hell be in the next chapter. In case you guys haven't noticed but im going to make my dragoness's doom liger the most powerful zoid on planer zi. No zoid has an equal to it. It stands above all zoids. Sorry I don't mean to brag but it is my fic. And I created the doom liger but I think it is my right. Not meaning to be mean but it will have a little twist in the ending. Until then  
  
Byez and laterz Gun Sniper Gundam UG 


	8. Notice that i will no longer be a member

Sorry everyone I will no longer do any more chapters sorry im grounded ansd it gets hecktic around this year im sorry to say I will no longer be a member 


End file.
